


The Champion and Her Suitor

by Verdigirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue-Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, POV Hawke (Dragon Age), Post-Mission, Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Rescue Missions, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, artober, artober 2020, giggle fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl
Summary: When Solona Hawke left for the Wounded Coast, she never expected that her day would include Dreamers with unconventional courting methods, girls with no eyebrows, bandits with speech impediments, and a very flustered Fenris. But what was she to expect for Kirkwall on a Tuesday?Submitted for Day 2 of the Beyond the Veil Server's Artober Event.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	The Champion and Her Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> This work features my canon Hawke, Solona... and my initial reaction to the quest 'Who Needs Rescuing' from Dragon Age II. I had to leave the room to regain my composure, I laughed so hard. 
> 
> Submitted for Day 2 of the Beyond the Veil Server's Artober Event, with a prompt of 'Dreamer.' 500 words maximum.

When Solona Hawke and her friends rescued that nobleman’s daughter from the Wounded Coast, she tried to be polite. She _truly_ tried her best, but, Maker. _Hours_ they’d trekked up and down the Wounded Coast, looking for where Orlanna’s kidnappers had held her. She wanted to scream when they finally found her not two minutes from where they started. She _really_ wanted to scream when the bandits attacked them. And then, it happened.

Orlanna gushed.

The stupid girl spouted teeth-rotting nonsense about her beloved Feynriel. Solona’s head hurt. Feynriel. _That_ Feynriel. The ‘I’m- _so_ -special-I-require-help-in-the-damned-Fade’ Feynriel. 

Between that and the bandit leader’s obvious speech impediment, she was very close to laughing at the sheer absurdity of the whole situation. She nearly did, right in the girl’s oblivious face. Even more so when Orlanna blithely walked off, hopeful that she’d be tired enough for a nap back in Kirkwall.

Solona coughed when they passed Orlanna on their way back to the city. She snorted when they dropped Varric off at the Hanged Man. By the time they reached Hightown, she broke down and Fenris pushed her through the door before she caused a scene. She threw her arms round Fenris’s neck and cackled.

“Oh, _Feynriel,_ ” she gushed in an affected squeak, “my _love,_ you _saved_ me!”

Fenris huffed. “That bandit hit you on the head harder than I thought.”

“I have _no_ _eyebrows_ and faint at the _slightest_ provocation, _Feynriel._ _I don’t care_ if I’ve _never_ met you _in person_ : _I adore you!_ ” She wiped her eyes and sighed, kissing her lover.

Fenris chuckled and broke away from her embrace, stripping his armor for cleaning. “Did you find it disturbing how Feynriel was courting that girl? By haunting her dreams?”

Solona set her greaves on the bench. “Very.”

“What sort of person does that?”

“One who can see the stitches of reality and shape the Fade to their will?” She offered to unbuckle his breastplate. “It’s creative, I’ll give him that much.”

“Skulking through someone’s head like a perverted ghost is nothing but poor taste, Hawke. How would you like if I did such a thing?”

She raised her eyebrow. “…Are you saying you’re courting me, Fenris of Kirkwall?” His eyes grew wide, his ears the same crimson as the ribbon around his wrist.

“I—”

She gasped and clapped. “ _Kaffas_ , you _are._ ”

Fenris’s eyes threatened to fall out of his head. “Y-you just swore in Tevene.”

“And? You say it often enough.”

“Yes, b-but _I_ am not the Champion of Kirkwall or a lady of noble birth.”

“No, just the Champion’s _suitor_.” She scooped up her armor and smirked. “Come along, Feynriel _darling,_ better clean up before reading lessons. Your _love_ will be waiting for you.”

His horrified face was _so_ worth the teasing.


End file.
